Butterflies in The Skies
by Roxius
Summary: Sometimes, the man with the butterfly wings came to visit her, late in the night. Maybe he wasn't as emotionless as he tried to seem. Chouno/Papillon X Mahiro Muto in 30 random sentences. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Buso Renkin.

* * *

Title: Butterflies In The Skies

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Chouno/Papillon X Mahiro, implied Kazuki X Tokiko

Summary: Sometimes, the man with the butterfly wings came to visit her, late in the night. Maybe he wasn't as emotionless as he tried to seem. Chouno/Papillon X Mahiro Muto in 30 random sentences. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Flight**

Mahiro asked him if they could ever fly together one day, and Chouno just pretended he didn't hear her.

**2. Mask**

"...You won't even take it off during sex?"

**3. Lunch**

Although she sometimes wondered where he was getting all of these free hamburgers, Mahiro never bothered to ask him.

**4. Kiss**

Before his last breath left him, he felt a pair of lips press passionately against his own.

**5. Gay**

'At least I can finally prove to people that I'm not gay...' Chouno thought as he walked alongside Mahiro through the local park.

**6. Hair**

Chouno was rather shocked when he realized he wasn't the only person who used lemon-scented shampoo.

**7. Life**

The life he once lead, and the life he now leads are two separate things in their own. He just wondered if he could make that work in his relationship with Mahiro.

**8. Death**

"...If I died tomorrow, would you be sad?" "...Yes, I would..." "...Thank you for saying that..."

**9. Fear**

For the first time, Chouno felt fear for another human when he caught sight of the cuts on Mahiro's wrists.

**10. Tears**

Chouno never knew how to comfort someone, but as he watched Mahiro weep, he pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest.

**11. Bite**

Kazuki peered closely at Mahiro's neck, and said, "Uh...is that a hickey?"

**12. Friends**

Chouno cared nothing for Mahiro's annoying friends, but she was always insisting that she introduce him to them at some point.

**13. Distract**

Both Kazuki and Chouno soon forgot they were on a double-date the moment they pulled out their Buso Renkins.

**14. Karaoke**

It took a lot of begging from Mahiro to convince him to do it, but Chouno ended up blowing everyone away when he performed 'Y.M.C.A.'.

**15. Love**

"I...don't love you..." "But...I do..."

**16. Name**

Mahiro never asked him for his real name, because she knew he would never tell her.

**17. Popular**

Mahiro had never expected to become so popular when it was found out she was dating the famous Butterfly-Mask.

**18. Brother**

Kazuki glared at Chouno, and Chouno glared at Kazuki. "...I still can't believe you're dating my little sister, man..."

**19. Job**

When Mahiro got a part-time job at the local burger place, she had never expected to find Papillon there.

**20. Chocolate**

Without even so much as a warning, Chouno leaned forward and bit down on the small heart-shaped chocolate candy that was dangling between Mahiro's lips.

**21. Birthday**

On her 23rd birthday, Chouno proposed to her...and she accepted.

**22. Question**

"Is that Mahiro? Who the hell is that freak with the mask she's walking hand in hand with?!"

**23. Rest**

As a homunculus, Chouno did not require sleep; he spent many of his nights watching over Mahiro as she slept soundly in her bed.

**24. Save**

He had thought he could save her, he really did...but in the end, he failed to protect her.

**25. Smile**

"C'mon, smile!!!" Mahiro exclaimed, and Chouno grinned widely, showing off such beautifully clean pearly whites that the poor girl ended up momentarily blinded.

**26. Child**

Chouno cursed himself for not having worn a condom four nights ago.

**27. Game**

He had no idea what she meant by 'playing a game', until she brought in the whip and bondage gear.

**28. Dance**

They weren't the greatest dance team, but they were definitely the most...specialized.

**29. Precious**

The moments were they could just be together, alone, with no one but each other, were their most precious memories.

**30. Believe**

Even if things grew worse over time, Mahiro always believed her butterfly-winged hero would come to sweep her off to a place where they could live happily ever after.


End file.
